SML Attraction: Jeffy's Philharmagic
Jeffy's Philharmagic (Stylized as SML Attraction: Jeffy's Philharmagic) is 4D show based on SuperMarioLogan's Jeffy and other Licensed IPs at Universal Studios Ultimate. also it is located at the other various Universal parks, including Universal Studios Australia, Universal Studios UK, Universal Studios Florida, Universal Studios Japan, Universal Studios Williamsburg, Universal Studios Pennsylvania, Universal Studios Paris, Universal Studios Miami, Universal Studios in Mall of America and Universal Studios Mexico. It is Similar to Mickey's Philharmagic at other Disney parks and opened in May 28, 2018 in the American parks, July 12 in the Australian park, September 27 in the Paris park, November 18 in the Japan park, May 27, 2019 at Universal Studios Florida, and 2020 in the UK park. The attraction is sponsored by AMC Theaters in the US and the UK versions of the attraction while the Japan version is sponsored by Toho Cinemas, the Paris version is sponsored by UGC, the Australia version is sponsored by Hoyts, and the Mexican version is sponsored by Cinépolis. Summary Take a trip to different worlds with Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario in a 4D musical adventure. Attraction Queue You first go into a indoor queue themed to a opera theatre. Clips from SuperMarioLogan were shown on TV monitors as you walk along the queue. You then go to the first pre show room. Pre Show 1 The guests go to a hall with tv monitors by the doors and posters featuring characters from different franchises which includes: * SMG4, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi from SMG4 and Super Mario series * Jerry and Tuffy from The Tom and Jerry Show * Squidward from Spongebob Squarepants * Princess Winnifred and Prince Dauntless from Once Upon a Mattress * Lisa from The Simpsons * Ice Bear and Chloe from We Bare Bears * Daisy from Nature Cat * Nico from Rio * Uncle Grandpa from Uncle Grandpa * Buster Moon from Sing * Donkey from Shrek * Poppy and Branch from Trolls * Pearl from Steven Universe * Marceline from Adventure Time * Francine from Arthur * Helga from Hey Arnold The UK, Paris, and Japan versions however have different posters which includes: * The Rocking Gazelles from Peppa Pig (UK) * Hello Kitty from Hello Kitty (JP) * Asterix and Obelix from Asterix (PR) * The Elf Band from Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (UK) * Elmo from Sesame Street (JP) * Hatsune Miku (JP) * Doraemon (JP) The pre show video showed the generations of music from Mozart to Eminem while Jeffy ruined their performances along the way. Note: FeeBee from Sml Movie: Jeffy's Sister makes an appearence during the part where they talk about the Spice Girls while Scooter from Jeffy's Clone appeared in the Survivor segment. After the video is over the announcer tells the guests to go to the next room as the doors opened. As they go to the next room you get 4D glasses named Jeffy Goggles themed after Jeffy and AMC's Captiviews for the impaired. Pre Show 2 You then go to the next room where you see a giant monitor similar to Shrek 4D's pre show as orchestra remixes of songs including Jeffy's theme is heard. The pre show starts with a animatronic Rosalina telling about Jeffy's orchestra thats about to start. She tells about the facts about each SML character including herself. Jeffy then came on screen telling about the show and the fact Rosalina have to hurry or else he would not be ready for the show. Rosalina responded with him to eat his green beans. Jeffy screams "I HATE GREEN BEANS!" as per usual and that he would punch the guests who's about to watch the show and Rosalina. Then Jeffy tells them about his magical helmet and if someone touches it, he will make them janitors for the next show as he screams. Jeffy says okay and leaves. Rosalina cries as Mario came tells her what happened. She responded with that Jeffy screams and shes going to be a janitor for the next show if someone like her touches the magical helmet. Mario says that the show is about to start in 28 minutes and they aren't ready yet because Junior is missing and they can't start the show without him. Rosalina tells Brooklyn T Guy to tell the guests about the safety rules for the attraction which featured characters from the franchises that are featured in the attraction. The character that are featured are: * Yoshi and Toads from Super Mario series * Minions from Despicable ME * The Jester and the Mistral from Once Upon a Mattress * Nico and Pedro from Rio * Banana Joe, Clayton, and Sussie from The Amazing World of Gumball * Rico, Private, Kolwaski, Skipper the Penguins from Madagascar * Gingy and Pinocchio from Shrek * Junko and Monokuma from Danganronpa * Binky Barnes, Dw, Tommy, Timmy, and Bud from Arthur * Patrick Star from Spongebob SquarePants * Stinky from Hey Arnold Joseph and Cody came as they want to know where Junior is in which Rosalina responded with "He went missing". Joseph said "Dude that sucks" and Cody tells Joseph to look for Junior together and Rosalina tells the guests to go to the main theatre as the doors opened. Show Before the show starts, Chef Pee Pee tells the guests to put on their Jeffy Goggles as he prepared the show before being interupted by Bowser and gotten electrocuted which makes to the show start then Chef Pee Pee said enjoy the show. Jeffy comes to Chef Pee Pee and said: “Chef, you need to pull up the dang stage!” And the curtains opens and Jeffy finally cheered: ”Oh boy!” As the curtains rises, Joseph and Cody found Junior and wakes up and unpacks the instruments. While he unpacks the instruments he finds Jeffy's magical helmet and puts it on. Joseph said that the magical helmet looks cool while Junior tries to conduct the orchestra but turns unexpectedly terrible and Junior throws a temper tantrum. But then, a flute comes out plays Jeffy's theme song, Junior then rages and then grabs the flute and throws it around and brakes it but the other orchestra instruments is about to attack Junior, Joseph, and Cody. Mario came and said that they're not supposed to use the magical helmet or they'll become janitor and then the instruments attack Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario as they were sucked in to the Universal Music Tornado. The seats become moving seats during the segment. Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario ended up falling underwater before landed on Bikini Bottom where Spongebob sings The Best Day Ever. As he sings Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario saw the magical helmet had landed on a jellyfish which each time they tried to grab it, the jellyfish ended up electrocuting them. After song is over, the jellyfish escaped and Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario ended up chasing the jellyfish as it leads them into the next franchise. Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario then lands into the kingdom where Once Upon a Mattress takes place. Princess Winnifred sings Shy as she sings, Prince Dauntless finds the magical helmet and Junior, Joseph, Cody and Mario then chases him around as Winnifred is singing. after the song is over, Dauntless throws the magical helmet into the swamplands and Mario, Junior, Joseph, Cody dives into the swamplands which leads them into the next franchise. Junior, Joseph, Cody and Mario then wakes up in Madagascar where everyone from Madagascar is dancing to I Like To Move It! Move It! where the magical helmet is with monkies fooling around and Junior, Joseph, Cody and Mario then try to grabs the magical helmet and gets attacked by other monkies after the song is finished Junior, Joseph, Cody and Mario then falls into a black screen. As the theatre goes dark. Mario can't find Junior, Joseph, and Cody in the dark before revealing they're in Elmore where The Amazing World of Gumball took place. The Wattersons sang Nobody's a Nobody as Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario find the magical helmet which lands on a different character each time a different character appeared on screen. When it landed on Banana Joe, the characters sang together as Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario grabs the magical helmet before realizing the song is over and it took them to the next franchise. Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario end up in the Student Council Killing Game from Danganronpa 3 while Mukuro sings "Tsubasa o Kudasai" (Please Give Me Wings) on a loudspeaker. In the middle of the madness, Mario is nearly killed by a student council member exclusive to the ride. Thankfully, the group saves him and they fall back into the Universal Music Tornado. Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario falls into the Rainforest of Rio as the birds sang Real in Rio. Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario jumps from branch to branch as Blu and Jewel flies around. They eventually rode on them to get the magical helmet before it landed on a marmoset and cause a big chase. A portal appeared as the song is over and Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario get sucked in. Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario ended up in New Donk City from Super Mario Odyssey where Pauline sings Jump Up Superstar. Junior falls in love with Pauline while Joseph, Cody, and Mario do the stage from the game. As Junior tried to kiss Pauline, Donkey Kong hits him and Diddy Kong used his peanut gun from Donkey Kong 64 and Junior ended up in the fireworks but Joseph, Cody, and Mario saved him and go to the next franchise. The scene fades into the sun as Arthur and his friends sing Library Card. Junior, Joseph, Cody and Mario falls back into the magical Universal whirlwind from earlier. Junior, Joseph, Cody and Mario gets sucked inside, finding himself back onstage, still in the whirlwind. Jeffy appears, puts on the magical helmet and uses its powers to restore order. As Jeffy finally conducts the orchestra, playing a reprise of "Jeffy's Theme song", the flute that Junior bulied earlier Knocks him of them into a tuba. As a fitting end, Junior gets shot from the tuba and into the theater's back wall and Chef Pee Pee yells at Junior and punches him which made him fall off the wall. Post Show Holiday version Jeffy's Philharmagic will under overlayed in October 2018, because they would have a Christmas version entitled Jeffy's Christmasmagic. This Version will have Junior, Joseph, Cody and Mario Goes into Scenes from Christmas Movies and Shows in this ride. Christmas Version of Jeffy's Philharmagic will take place in Christmas events at Universal Parks. Voice Talents Original (English) version * Logan Thirtyacre as Junior, Mario. * Lance Thirtyacre as Jeffy, Black Yoshi, Jackie Chu * Elaina Keyes as Rosalina, Feebee * Lovell Stanton as Joseph, Chef Pee Pee, Bowser * Chris Netherton as Cody, Brooklyn T Guy * Logan's Cousin as Scooter * Tom Kenny as Spongebob * Taran Killam as Nature Cat Songs * Jeffy's Theme song * The Best Day Ever (Spongebob Squarepants) * Shy * I Like to Move it! Move it! * Nobody's a Nobody * Please Give Me Wings * Real in Rio * Jump Up Superstar * Library Card * Yume wo Kikasete (JP Only) * Jeffy's Theme song (Reprise) Gallery Article: SML Attraction: Jeffy's Philharmagic/Gallery Transcript To read the Transcript of the ride, click here. Trivia * This 4D ride is similar to Mickey's Philharmagic at Disney Parks. * Banana Joe Made his own Cameo. * This will be a Video Special in the SML Channel. * The CGI was done by Reel FX Animation Studios with all cartoon Characters animation by Universal Animation Studios and the Jump Up Superstar segment is done by Nintendo. * In the Paris version of the ride, the film is attached with a 3D Rocky and Bullwinkle short in the first pre show room as it is different from the ones at the other parks with a big screen similar to the second pre show. * When Junior Then Rages and then grabs the flute and throws it around, similar to what Donald does it in Mickey's PhilharMagic at the Magic Kingdom * On Twitter, a countdown for the attraction was made to countdown the opening of Jeffy's Philhamagic for 11 days featuring the characters that are featured in the ride. * On it's grand opening, the cast of SML and CEO of Universal Parks and Resorts Thomas L. Williams opened the attraction and Tito Come Outside is heard when they cut the Green Bean Ribbon. * Also new walk around characters were debut being: Brooklyn T Guy, Jackie Chu, Pauline, Diddy Kong, Gerald, Helga. Category:Attractions Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:Rides with Animatronics Category:3D Rides Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:PBS Kids Category:DreamWorks Category:Nintendo Category:Universal Studios Ultimate Category:Universal Studios Australia Category:Universal Studios Paris Category:Universal Studios Japan Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:Universal Studios Williamsburg Category:Universal Studios Miami Category:Universal Studios in Mall of America